


John and Dave both jack off together.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 words, Caught, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	John and Dave both jack off together.

John bursts open the door. He yells at his roommate to get up and out of bed, he didn't expect to find Dave working on his cock under the sheets. He's just tugging it...

John takes a step in. John swallows down his fears and asks Dave, "hey... can I join?"

* * *

Dave takes a deep breath, tugging at his cock as John tugs at his own. The two of them just working themselves under Dave’s sheets and watching porn on Dave’s phone. John’s breathing gets heavier and as a result, so does Dave’s.

The two of them hard cum together.


End file.
